Icing
by Alisace
Summary: One-shot. Jessie and James have a part-time job at a bakery in Kalos.
1. Icing

It was a bright sunny morning in the Kalosian city of Lumiose. Wheel-shaped, with the tall tower that served as the Electric-type gym in the very center, it was a great city. A city full of stores and parks, fountains and cafes. Baked goods from the Kalos region were a luxury anywhere else. Inside one such bakery, customers flocked inside for their daily pastries and coffee. Normally it was just one baker managing all of the operations, but today she had help. Two young adult humans and a talking Meowth had been renting the empty studio apartment upstairs, so she decided to have them help out in order to pay their rent.

Meowth was just as good with bread and croissants as he was with ramen. Jessie wasn't so bad herself, but she preferred to take customers' money while James delivered items to tables. It was almost noon, and the owner of the bakery had been tasked with giving everyone their breaks.

"Meowth, you can take your half hour next," she spoke happily, "My sister at Sycamore's Summer Camp was right about you three being hard workers."

The scratch-cat Pokemon was happy to be taking a break, but looked back at his incomplete work, "Those cupcakes need to be frosted though."

Without a breath James shrugged, "I'll finish them for you."

"Thanks, pal!" replied Meowth, hopping off a stool in front of the counter where the cupcakes sat on a baking sheet. He then went outside to get some fresh air on this gorgeous spring day.

James went about his task, neatly decorating the cupcakes in blue and red icing. He finished and placed them into the display case for customers to pick out, sighing and wiping his face.

"That'll be 9.50," Jessie announced to a customer, smiling.

The younger girl with a Tepig reached into her pocket, pulling out exact change and walking away with her items to go. There was then a break in the line, so Jessie also sighed, finding James standing a few feet away, something blue on his face.

"Uh, James…" she spoke, approaching him.

He tilted his head curiously, as his partner stared at him, then suddenly reached her finger upward, stroking his cheek lightly then pulling away, sticking it in her mouth.

James turned beat red after he processed what had happened.

"You had icing on your face," she explained, then blinked, "Why did I just…"

She noticed him blushing and did as well, staring at the ground.

"Did you… get it all?" He wondered shyly.

Jessie looked up, shaking her head. James ungloved and felt his own cheek, finding more icing. He then smeared it on Jessie's lips before surprising her with a kiss.

"Guys, there's a line."

They were quickly interrupted, as Meowth had returned from his break just in time to witness this. Jessie and James quickly pulled away from each other, embarrassed that they had done so in the bakery with customers waiting. Both rushed back to their responsibilities, wearing a shade of blue on their lips.

~The End~


	2. Shoes

After a long day at the bakery, Meowth had stayed behind to be responsible and clean. Wobbuffet, Inkay and Gourgeist helped out, wiping every surface and picking up every crumb. At last, everything was spotless.

"Good job, you three. Here, I'll give you a few extra dollars to treat yourselves," spoke the woman who ran the bakery, giving the scratch cat Pokemon money and winking, "Make sure to share it with your friends."

Meowth blinked. Where had they disappeared to? They had left shortly after close, following the kiss. He rolled his eyes, trying not to think about what they could be doing. He made his way up the stairs to the apartment and knocked. Twice. Still no answer, Gourgeist opened the door. Jessie and James were missing from the one-room studio apartment with just one queen-sized bed, but their bakery uniforms were in a pile on the floor.

"Jessie? James?" exclaimed Meowth as the three Pokemon looked around, "Maybe they didn't come back yet."

Wobbuffet came up empty handed from the bathroom.

"Wobbbba wobb buffet!" He spoke.

"You're right. Maybe they went to get somethin' to eat. Let's go look for them," decided Meowth.

They left the apartment, walking about the busy Lumiose City streets. Inkay stole some more croissants from unsuspecting victims. Meowth rubbed his chin, thinking to himself. He paused.

"Wait… Why were their shoes still in the apartment?"

When the three returned again, the door was unlocked. The clothes were picked up from the floor, and Jessie and James were there. They were both ready for bed in their pyjamas. Jessie sat in the bed under the covers reading a book, while James spit out the last of his toothpaste into a cup.

"There you three are," commented James. 

"We thought you went out. We looked everywhere," Meowth replied. 

"We didn't…," Jessie blurted out. 

James quickly interrupted her with a smile, "We went for a walk and got some dinner."

Jessie nervously nodded in agreement.

Meowth grinned, "Without your shoes?"


End file.
